Nueva Oportunidad
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Incluso después de enfrentar la muerte y creer que ya no había espacio para la vida, siempre hay esperanza. Él le enseñó eso.


Nueva Oportunidad.

Alguien colocó un abrigo sobre los hombros de Karin, no se fijó quién, la verdad no le importaba. Sus ojos seguían fijos en la costa, donde a lo lejos se podía deslumbrar los gigantescos restos del crucero en donde había planeado pasar unas agradables vacaciones con su familia.

"_Un ataque terrorista_" era lo que estaba diciendo la reportera que quiso interrogarla antes, yéndose decepcionada cuando no dijo una sola palabra. "_Solo dos sobrevivientes_".

Ni siquiera estaba segura de qué fue lo que pasó. Acababan de zarpar hace no mucho tiempo y decidió que exploraría el barco mientras su familia desempacaba, estaba en la barandilla observando la costa hacerse cada vez más pequeña hasta que de repente todo simplemente estalló.

Fue lo más horrible que alguna vez pudo pasarle. Salió disparada del barco, a una distancia suficiente para no verse afectada por la siguiente serie de explosiones que sucedieron. Ni siquiera podría describir con palabras todos los horrores que vio cuando asomó la cabeza fuera del agua y se sujetó de un trozo del barco para no hundirse, no quería ni recordarlo.

La última de las explosiones envió un pequeño trozo de quién sabe qué cosa directo a estrellarse contra su cabeza, dejándola atontada y con su visión manchada por la sangre que se deslizó de su herida abierta hasta sus ojos. Aun a pesar de todo eso, recordaba perfectamente cómo fue que se salvó.

Estaba a un pelo de desmayarse y morir inevitablemente, cuando notó a un hombre nadando hacia ella, gritándole algo que no logró entender. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba siendo jalada por él, que nadó hasta llegar a la orilla aun cargando su peso.

El hombre estaba sentado junto a ella ahora mismo, y tampoco había dicho una sola palabra a la prensa, solo a las autoridades. Ambos recibieron atención médica y estaban medianamente bien. Ahora mismo estaban esperando a ver sí encontraban algún otro sobreviviente, aunque ya había pasado casi dos horas así que realmente era solo un conteo de muertos.

-Por favor, solo unas preguntas.- una reportera apareció de la nada colocándole un micrófono en la cara, otra vez. Karin la miró con cansancio, preguntándose por qué no podían dejarla en paz. -¿Qué se siente el haber sido salvada de la muerte por el famoso actor mundialmente reconocido, Hitsugaya Toshiro? ¿Crees que el ataque terrorista iba dirigido a él? ¿Qué…?...-

-Largo.- el hombre que la salvó, Hitsugaya Toshiro, miró fríamente a la reportera. –Vete o me asegurare de arruinar tu carrera para siempre, y sabes que lo haré.- advirtió completamente inexpresivo. La mujer se estremeció y rápidamente se largó. Una vez volvieron a estar solos, se volteó hacia ella. –Lo siento…- lo miró confundida. –Lamento que tengas que soportar a ese tipo de personas por mi reputación. Intenté alejarme de este mundo tan frívolo, pero…- miró a los restos del barco que habían abordado. –No funcionó.-

Ella lo miró fijamente, dándose cuenta de que realmente lo había visto antes, en la televisión y en películas, pero nunca se molestó en aprender su nombre ni darle ni un segundo vistazo a las centenas de revistas que hablaban sobre él. Quizás debió reconocerlo antes, teniendo en cuenta su distintivo cabello blanco y ojos turquesas, aunque no es como sí le importara de todos modos.

-Desearía que no me hayas salvado.- murmuró de la nada.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los suyos con sorpresa evidente.

-¿Qué?- frunció el ceño.

Karin se mordió el labio, deseando no haber dicho nada. Había estado conteniendo las ganas de llorar bien todo este tiempo, no obstante tuvo que abrir la boca y arruinar todo su esfuerzo, pues apenas abrió la boca su labio inferior empezó a temblar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Y no pudo volver a callarse.

-Desearía que no me hayas salvado.- repitió. –Yo tendría que haber muerto allí, junto a toda mi familia.- una lágrima se le escapó al pensar en ellos. -¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora?- susurró, volviendo a fijar la vista en el mar. –No me queda nadie, debería haber muerto allá.- más lágrimas se escaparon, cayendo irrefrenables una vez empezaron.

Sí no estaba gritando de dolor ahora mismo, era solo por su orgullo. Ya podría gritar, llorar y golpear algo en la soledad de su hogar.

Un hogar que ya no lo era más, un hogar vacío.

-Estaba en la cubierta cuando ocurrió.- murmuró Hitsugaya Toshiro de pronto, atrayendo su atención. –La primera explosión me arrojó al mar a mí y a otro par de personas, las siguientes explosiones enviaron trozos de escombros que ellos no pudieron esquivar.- sus ojos turquesas estaban fijos en el horizonte, fijos en los recuerdos. –No quise ser el héroe de nadie, simplemente me alejé nadando, pero entonces alguien gritó por ayuda y… regresé. Era un chico joven, no más de catorce años, atrapado entre dos placas de hormigón de la cintura para arriba, con una barra de metal atravesando su hombro.- ella lo miró horrorizada, temblando ante los recuerdos de todo lo que había visto en esos momentos, los destrozos y las… extremidades… -Intente sacarlo, pero solo le causaba más dolor. Estaba comenzando a cansarme, y él me dijo que ahorrara fuerzas y nadara hasta la orilla, dijo que yo podría salvarme. Insistí en no irme sin él, el chico… era realmente maduro para su edad, me dijo que buscara otro sobreviviente, alguien que realmente pudiera salvar. Lo abandoné… y busque entre el montón de cadáveres hasta que te encontré.- sonrió suavemente. –Probablemente nunca habría tenido la fuerza de llegar hasta la orilla, no sí no fuera por la pura determinación de salvar tu vida, como le prometí a ese niño.- la miró dolorosamente, dejándola ver como sus ojos también estaban levemente cristalizados. –No me siento un héroe, no cuando dejé morir a un niño sin poder hacer nada, pero haber salvado tu vida me hace sentir que no soy por completo un inútil. He hecho millones, tengo fama y reconocimiento mundial, y aun así siempre he sentido que no logré nada en la vida… hasta este momento.- finalmente la miró. -Así que por favor… no digas que desearías haber muerto… por favor vive tu vida. Ambos tenemos una nueva oportunidad, podemos empezar de nuevo.- tomó su mano en la suya y la apretó suavemente.

Karin lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de toda la tristeza que tenía consumiéndole el alma, y asintió lentamente, sintiendo una pequeña chispa de esperanza aún con la gran tragedia que acababa de vivir.

Sus manos permanecieron unidas hasta que la confirmación de que habían sido los únicos sobrevivientes y que no habían podido encontrar los cuerpos de la familia Kurosaki llegó y les dijeron que podían irse a sus casas por fin.

No sabía lo que iba a hacer, ni siquiera había terminado de llorar, y ahora tendría que volver a su solitario hogar y luego encargarse de arreglos funerarios y otro montón de cosas que ni siquiera quería pensar por el momento. Pero debía ser fuerte, por su familia. A ellos no les gustaría verla decaer.

-Supongo que esta es la despedida.- murmuró quedamente una vez se alejaron del muelle y volvieron a las calles, todavía con sus manos unidas. –Gracias por salvar mi vida, yo… realmente no sé qué más decir.- admitió con la mirada baja. No quería parecer desagradecida, pero no podía encontrar en ella la fuerza para nada más que un simple "gracias".

-No te preocupes por eso.- soltó su mano finalmente. –Es… bastante tarde. ¿Tienes en qué ir a tu casa?-

-No queda muy lejos, caminare.- se encogió de hombros.

-Por favor permíteme llevarte, incluso sí es a dos calles de aquí, por la tranquilidad de mi mente.- suplicó acercándose a ella, haciéndola sentir un poco nerviosa.

-D-de acuerdo.- cedió sin saber muy bien por qué.

Luego no pasó nada digno de mención, él simplemente la llevó a su casa a seis calles del muelle en su auto que había estado en un estacionamiento y se despidieron cordialmente. Ni siquiera le dijo su nombre.

Aun con todo el caos en su mente y la pena de perder a su familia abarcando todos sus pesimistas pensamientos, Karin no pudo evitar preguntarse a sí misma sí algún día volvería a ver a Hitsugaya Toshiro. Tal vez en ese entonces sea capaz de sonreírle.

Fin.

Holaaaaa! :D

Decidí hacer este pequeño OS porq se me ocurrió y tenia ganas :v Además con este ya llegue a los 280 fics HK! *O* Solo faltan 20 para los 300! Casi nada xD

No sé que voy a hacer para celebrar los 300... tal vez otro Long-fic para dejar en Hiatus :'v Jajaja, okno, no me crean xP

Ojala q esto les haya gustado aunq sé que fue deprimente y nos leemos pronto! ;D

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
